


Queen of His Castle

by MrDreamsUntoPaper (DocterCaboom)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Kamoshida Suguru, Femdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocterCaboom/pseuds/MrDreamsUntoPaper
Summary: Mishima manages to make a deal with Kamoshida to lighten the load on the rest of the sports people.
Relationships: Kamoshida Suguru/Mishima Yuuki
Kudos: 7





	Queen of His Castle

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely written for pleasure 
> 
> Anyway, I might make more chapters (i.e. 1 chapter where Female Akira/Persona 5 Protag shows up [Takes away Mishima's attention from Kamoshida] and 1 chapter where Male Akira/Persona 5 Protag shows up [Takes away Kamoshida's attention on Mishima])

"Please Kamoshida, stop this!" Mishima cried, his voice louder than Kamoshida had ever heard from him. She could see a fire in his eyes, but noted the shaky foundation called his legs. He was obviously ready to run the moment things got dodgy, but Kamoshida figured she would be able to catch him. However, Mishima said something before she could get up from her desk. "I'll be your slave if you stop hurting everyone!"

What a laughable request. Who was he to make such an offer? The offer itself didn't even sound like it came from a man, much more like an idealistic boy, but Kamoshida supposed that she has taken a liking to Mishima over the past few weeks. She'd have to see how far he would go though, how high his limits were, but first... "How do I benefit from this Mishima? Do you really believe you're equal to everyone else? You're barely a man, look at you, you're shaking in terror." Kamoshida said, a mocking sneer on her face.

As she got up and walked towards Mishima, she was honestly surprised that he didn't even consider looking anywhere else. No, his eyes were focused dead on to her eyes. That terror that so filled Mishima had found its place on his face, with Kamoshida towering over him. He honestly couldn't help but flinch when he felt her hand. His skin turned to sickening goosebumps as chills reverberated throughout his body as her hand caressed his cheek, as if it was soothing a mark. Her voice had changed, a tone Mishima had never heard from Kamoshida before, "Maybe I won't hurt everyone so much, but I can't promise that I'll completely stop. That just wouldn't be fair, now would it?"

Mishima had the sense to shake his head, "No, i-it wouldn't. Your way is fairer." Good, Kamoshida saw that he could see reason. Which meant he could see a lot more things her way too. Before she had him leave she'd ask him a vital question, "Why don't you give me your phone number as well?" Kamoshida could sense his hesitation, so she interrupted before he could say anything, "You are my slave now... or else. So why don't you give me your phone..."

* * *

She'd often hold up her end of the bargain, as Mishima observed, but sometimes Kamoshida just went a little too hard. By this time though, he realized he got himself into a deal where he held no power to stop her. She'd established that several times already. Especially considering the few times he refused her, and in spite she went hard on both him and the other sport teams. By now, he's figured it's just best to lie down in surrender. The worst part about all of this? Mishima believed that he was beginning to like the special attention from Kamoshida. He can't say it was all bad when she patched him up after assaulting him, as he saw how caring she could be after the attack. Then there were the times when she made playful touches down below. Thankfully, she's never been down there for more than a few seconds, but he swears its been going longer each time.

Kamoshida seemed extra stressed today however. And that made Mishima scared. Mishima was always scared. Today most of all, as after practice, Kamoshida had messaged that he come to her office. When she texted him to come to her office, that's when it was serious. He couldn't help the thoughts that drove panic to the forefront of his mind. He could never drive them away before he made it to that crescent door of haunting, the tantalizing pit called Kamoshida's office. There was not enough will in him this day to open the door, so he knocked instead, hoping he hadn't just doomed himself. "Who is it?" the muffled voice asked from beyond the moon. "It's Mishima." responded the starch soul.

After a few seconds, the door opened.

Still slightly slick with sweat as she had practiced with the teams earlier, Mishima couldn't help but let his eyes roam for a moment. "Well, come on in Mishima, don't just stand there." She didn't have the usual look of frustration, more like apathy. As he passed her into the room, he swore he saw her lips turn just enough for a ghost of a smile. His alarm bells rang more than ever, but there was no chance for early escape this time as Kamoshida locked the door with a resounding finality. Mishima was really locked in, this reality crashing in on him. But then he remembered Kamoshida wasn't all that bad. Surely this would just end up like all the other times, and nothing major would happen. He was just letting fear get the best of him as it always did. But then...

***

"Earth to Mishima?" Kamoshida waved a hand in front of Mishima's face. He had looked terribly distant today. That fire in his eyes were cold by now, but she swore there was a chaos almost like a fire swarming in those eyes. She decided to snap, but before she could, it seemed Mishima had come out of it. "S-sorry, Kamoshida, I-I don't know what's up with me today. I'm fine." Kamoshida liked to think she could read Mishima pretty well by now. He'd never blushed like this before though, did he have a fever? She always wanted to try something like this.

"A-ah!" Mishima cried out in surprise as Kamoshida pressed her cheek to his forehead. "W-What are you doing?" It seems Mishima had never heard of checking for a fever by pressing your cheek against a person's forehead. "Just checking for a fever of course," Kamoshida replied, then after making some space between them as she walked to her desk she began speaking, "I just have a few things I need to finish up and then we can... _get started._ You can sit on that couch I brought in recently. You'll be fine right?"

Always finishing up work like this was terribly boring, and took too much time, but something about today was different. Of course, Kamoshida already knew why, as she took an occasional glance towards Mishima. God, she wished she could finish this work already and get to Mishima. Being with him had to be one of her favorite pastimes, there was just a certain thing that ticked off in the right way. Soon she was done. She stretched in her chair, and breathed a sigh of relief. Now she could really get to her real plans.

Taking a seat beside Mishima with laptop in hand, she made sure she was pressed against his side a little. Today, something exciting would happen between them for once, but really it all depended what Kamoshida defined as exciting that day.

[To Be Continued]

_If you're hurting for a quick scene though uhhh, imagine that Kamoshida with her devilish body starts molesting Mishima somehow, I'm sure you can make up an ending for yourself at the moment. Maybe she lies on top of him on the couch, im not really sure how far exactly Kamoshida has gone here but know that she's touched his butt or dick through his clothes a few times but not for very long. It's actually rare they can meet for this amount of time.  
_


End file.
